Un momento de madurez
by Blankilla
Summary: -¿Echas de menos a tu padre? -No-contestó ella-algún día volveré a verle. Cuando eres tan solo un niño ves la vida de otra manera.


**Todo lo que reconozcais no es mío.**

La lluvia bañaba el lugar igual que siempre y aunque el día parecía tan normal, para la gran mayoría de la gente del pueblo no lo era.

El ambiente era más sombrio de lo normal y es que había sido una gran pérdida para todos.

Aquel hombre que desde su juventud había llegado a aquel pueblecito, consiguió enamorar a todos los habitantes.

No era gracioso, ni interesante, tenía un gran número de conocidos aunque de amigos no tanto, su gran afición era béisbol y lo que más esperaba del día era sentarse en su viejo sillón con una lata de cerveza para ver algún partido.

Y aunque el jefe Swan tenía más imperfecciones que perfecciones, el pueblo parecía un lugar tranquilo y seguro teniendo a Charlie al mando.

-Renee lo siento mucho…- La pobre viuda recibía continuamente los pésames, no obstante aunque agradecía todo el apoyo que le brindaban todas aquellas personas en esos momentos, lo único que deseaba era sentarse en aquel viejo sillón donde su marido pasaba la gran parte de su tiempo libre y llorar amargamente hasta que se quedase sin ninguna lágrima en el cuerpo.

La mujer ya no aguantaba más, quería irse a su casa después de enterrar a su difunto marido, se acercó al lugar donde descansaban los restos de Charlie.

Leyó el epítafio internamente: Charlie Swan 1959- 1995 _Gran marido, gran padre y gran policía siempre te recordaremos,_ Renee sabía que la inscripción no era emotiva pero ¿qué podía esperarse de ella? Nunca se le había dado bien organizar eventos y éste no rompía las reglas.

Con su corazón en un puño se alejó de allí y fue en busca de su pequeña Isabella que a la corta edad de cuatros años no entendía el significado de nunca, por lo que cuando su madre le explicó delicadamente que su padre no volvería nunca más Isabella solo pregunto qué cuantos días son un nunca.

Y tras aquella conversación fallida, la mujer dejó que su hija siguiese en aquella burbuja infantil que a lo largo del tiempo reventaría.

Isabella se encontraba jugando tan alegremente con otros niños, Renee suspiró e envidió la inocencia de su hija, ninguna lágrima, ninguna mueca de dolor había aparecido en aquel rostro angelical.

-Bella- llamó la madre, rápidamente Isabella se despidió de sus amigos y se acercó dando pequeños saltitos hacia su madre.

Renee cogió la mano de su hija, el trayecto en coche fue demasiado frío o eso es lo que sintió la pequeña al no ver la típica sonrisa de su madre y aquella manía de cambiar continuamente de cadena.

-Mami, ¿Paso algo?- Preguntó la pequeña al ver el rostro de su madre bañado en lágrimas mientras salían del coche.

Renee negó limpiándose su rostro instantaneamente, disimuló con una sonrisa aquellas lágrimas que todavía caían por su rostro.

-No cariño- dijo mientras se ponía a la altura de su hija- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-preguntó a la niña mientras la acariciaba el rostro.

Isabella se encogió de hombros, podría ser imaginaciones suyas. Su padre siempre le decía que no podía estar todo el rato imaginando cosas, como la vez que despertó a mitad de la noche y oyó ruidos extraños en el cuarto de sus padres o la vez en la que creyó ver a la amiga de su madre besando a otro hombre que no era su marido...

Con un café en la mano y con la otra un álbum, observaba tranquilamente los momentos que había pasado con Charlie. Dos semanas habían pasado desde del entierro de éste y un nuevo hábito había aparecido en la vida de Renee, sentarse en las tarde de lluvia recordando a su difunto.

Mientras tanto la pequeña Isabella aburrida con la ausencia de su madre aprendió a hacerse la merienda, poner su canal de dibujitos y hasta cogía ella sola su taza favorita de los escaños más altos de la estantería de la cocina, un acto que con su corta estatura era plenamente una gran aventura.

La mujer miraba con gran cariño cada fotografía que iban acompañadas con alguna nota puesta y ahí es cuando la vió, la fotografía que se hicieron cuando se conocieron.

_El día era lluvioso como todos los días de Forks y la joven aventurera deseaba irse de aquel pueblo de mala muerte que había odiado desde su niñez, por ello se encontraba trabajando en aquella cafetería con aquel ridículo uniforme._

_-Tierra llamando Renee – llamó su compañera de trabajo y de sueños- Tienes un cliente en una de tus mesas- dijo mientras señalaba hacia un chico._

_-Gracias Esme ya voy- dijo mientras cogía un cuaderno para anotar y un bolígrafo._

_Mientras se acercaba pudo darse cuenta que el chico llevaba puesto el uniforme de policía y la verdad es que le sentaba bastante bien, con aquellos pensamientos y una sonrisa encantadora llegó hasta su cliente._

_-Buenas tarde- saludó para llamar la atención del hombre que estaba entretenido con la carta de pedidos._

_El chico pegó un salto de sorpresa y miró a la agradable camarera- buenas tardes- respondió al saludo de ella._

_Renee contenta de conseguir la atención de su cliente prosiguió- ¿ha decidido lo que desea?- le preguntó con una sonrisa._

_-Si, un café- respondió el chico, ella apuntó- bueno mejor un batido de… ¿De qué hay?_

_-De todo los tipos_

_-¿No lo tenéis de pistachos?- ¿un batido de pistachos? ¿Pero eso existe? Pensó Renee. _

_-No de esa clase de batidos no tenemos, vamos más a lo clásico._

_-Claro pues entonces uno de fresa- la chica hizo amago de apuntar pero él le interrumpió- ¿son batios desnatados?- la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa con la pregunta de su ahora odiado cliente._

_-No señor._

_-Charlie._

_-¿Cómo?- Preguntó la mujer desorientada. _

_-Que mi nombre es Charlie_

_-De acuerdo pues Charlie como antes te estaba diciendo aquí los batidos no son desnatados._

_-Bueno entonces ponme un café descafeinado- dijo mientras en su rostro se formaba una gran sonrisa._

_-Vale- dijo ella distraida mientras apuntaba -¿algo para comer?_

_-Un donut._

_-¿De qué tipo?- preguntó Renne._

_-¿De qué hay?- le contestó con otra pregunta, la paciencia de Renee se iba acabando poco a poco._

_-De todos los tipos- contesto ella secamente- claro está dentro de los clásicos- dijo rápidamente ante las intenciones de Charlie, él se quedó meditando como si estuviera decidiendo algo importante._

_-¿Y cuál es el que tu me aconsejas?- preguntó inocentemente, y tras eso se retiró claramente irritada a la cocina._

_-¿Y esa cara?- preguntó Esme- pareces como si hubieras visto al propio demonio en persona._

_-¿Al demonio? Ja, no me hagas reír que ese no asusta ni a una mosca, ahora si dormirla te aseguro que eso lo puede hacer porque no he visto chico que de más vueltas para pedir un donut y un maldito café- dijo irritada- me ha tenido allí de pie quince minutos para ese ridículo pedido- le respondió mientras servía el estúpido café y cogía el primer donut que había._

_Rápidamente fue a la mesa y dio al pesado su pedido._

_-Gracias- contesto con otra sonrisa- ¿Sabes? Es curioso que en un pueblo tan pequeño no conozca todavía a todos sus habitantes y eso que llevo aquí desde dos meses- dijo mientras le daba un bocado al donut._

_-¿De donde eres?- preguntó Renee y es que estaba acostumbrada a un pueblo pequeño donde no cabían los secretos entre los habitantes._

_-De Nueva York- contestó simplemente, Renee se le ilumino la cara, ¿él conocia la gran manzana?_

_-¿Y qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin entender. ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado esa gran ciudad con este ridículo pueblo?_

_-No sé, quería conocer mundo- se encogió de hombros._

_-¿Y te vienes a Forks para conocer mundo? ¿A un pueblucho que nunca pasa nada? ¿Ese es tú sueño?-Charlie negó._

_-Desprenderse de una realidad no es nada: lo heróico es desprenderse de un sueño- dijo simplemente Charlie, pero al ver la cara de confusión de Renee prosiguió- lo que quiero decir es que sin dinero no puedo viajar- Desde ese día Charlie siempre aparecía por allí para charlar con Renee, se hicieron grandes amigos hasta el día en el que él le pidio ser su novia y viajar con él por mundo. El tiempo dio paso a meses y esos meses a años, cada día el sueño de ellos estaba más cerca pero eso nunca sucedió, Renee estaba embrazada y con ello sus sueños de viajar se fueron a pique._

_-Tendremos un bebé- dijo anonadado Charlie._

_-Creo que todavía no ha pasado la fase de aceptación- comentó Esme- lleva así quince minutos._

_-¿Crees qué tendríamos que llamar a algún medico?- preguntó Renee._

_-Creo que lo mejor será dejarle tiempo- contestó sensatamente Esme._

_-Lo bueno es que esta vez no he tenido que poner tranquilizantes- comentó Carlise, el marido de Esme. Renee lo miró furiosa y Esme se rió._

_-Si creo que esa forma es usual de comportamiento cuando una se entera de que va a ser madre- dijo Esme mirando a Renee._

_-¿Qué pasa es que nunca habías visto a una mujer histérica cuando se entera que va a ser madre?- la joven pareja renegó a contestar a Renee y es que sabían que lo único que conseguirían eran unos cuantos gritos por parte de la embarazada._

_Un fuerte golpe resonó en la habitación-Charlie- gritaron las dos mujeres cuando vieron a este tirado en el suelo._

_-¿Has visto? Eso si que es una reacción normal- comentó Carlise algo divertido._

_-Cállate Cullen y mueve tu trasero-gritó Renee desesperada, ¿Podría haber tenido un infarto? , el momento que pasó ese pensamiento por su cabeza se llevó las manos a su cara, ¿Pero quién le contaría a sus padres que estaba embarazada si Charlie se moría?, pero suerte la suya cuando Charlie empezó a despertar._

_-Charlie- gritó con los ojos húmedos- temía que hubieses muerto¿qué haría yo sin ti?- dijo mientras no podía impedir que varias lágrimas corriesen por su cara._

_Esme miró con emoción la escena –Que romántico, es mejor que las películas- supiró._

_-Dime ¿quién se lo hubiera contado a mis padres?- pero ese último comentario de Renee mató todo el encanto del momento._

_-Ya decía yo- dijo Carlise_.

Aunque en ese momento estuviera estresada y asustada por lo que los demás dirían de ella, nunca cambiaría aquel momento y todo lo que le ocurrió después con Charlie y con su pequeña Isabella.

El sonido del timbre se escuchó y la pequeña Isabella al ver a su madre absorta viendo otra vez aquel álbun, decidió ella misma abrir la puerta.

Tuvo que saltar varias veces para poder abrir la puerta aunque a la tercera por fin sus dedos consiguieron llegar al picaporte de la gran puerta de madera que daba a la calle.

-Hola- saludó la pequeña al ver a su tía Esme.

-Hola pequeña- saludó la mujer a la niña de coletas-Edward saluda- dijo Esme mientras intentaba que el pequeño de pelo bronce dejase de esconderse entre sus piernas.

-Hola- contestó Edward cuando su madre le alejó de él, Isabella no pudo ocultar el sonrojo que apareció en su cara.

-¿Dónde está tu madre?- preguntó Esme.

-En el salón- dijo Isabella mientras corría con Edward hacia su habitación.

Esme fue adentrándose a la casa, el ambiente estaba cargado de olores desagradables que se conjuntaban con basura y manchas repartida por la entrada.

Cruzó el pasillo que se encontraba lleno de juguetes y libros infantiles.

Y cuando llegó al salón no pudo evitar sorprenderse por aquel desastre, ¿Desde cuándo Renee era tan desastrosa? Se preguntaba la mujer mientras observaba ropa sucia repartida por el suelo y una que otra mancha de comida.

Se acercó al sillón donde se encontraba su amiga mirando algún álbum y sin saber qué decir o cómo sentirse se ubicó al lado suya y empezó a observar en silencio aquel álbum que guardaba tantos recuerdos felices de su mejor amiga.

Por otro lado Edward e Isabella se encontraban en el cuarto de esta última sin saber que hacer.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos al escondite?- pregunto él.

-Es bastante aburrido cuando sabes que siempre vas a perder- contestó Isabella harta de siempre perder a ese estúpido juego.

-¿Y a las tinieblas?-

-Prometimos a nuestros padres no jugar nunca más a eso- comentó Isabella, recordando como dio su palabra a su padre.

-Oye Bella- la voz infantil de Edward rompió el silencio que se había establecido durante unos escasos minutos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Echas de menos a tu padre?- preguntó el chico consciente de lo delicado de ese asunto.

-No- contestó ella- algún día volveré a verle- respondió mientras miraba hacia el techo y se tumbaba en su cama-Aunque tengo miedo, ahora nadie se encargará de cuidarme- dijo pensando en voz alta, sintió como alguien le cogía de la mano y la apretaba gentilmente.

-Yo te cuidaré- contestó Edward con semblante serio- nadie te dañará.

-Espero que desde ahora seas más valiente que aquella noche que vimos aquella película de terror y no me dejes sola-

-No te dejé sola- se defendió Edward-Estaba Jacob.

-Edward soy alérgica a los perros- contestó mientras empezaban a reír de nuevo, como si ese momento de madurez nunca hubiera pasado.

**Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que han perdido a un ser querido.**

**Jime amiga, sé que muchas veces te sientes dolida pero también debes saber que aquí siempre habrá alguien a tu lado para escucharte.**

**..11 años sin ella..**


End file.
